Entrevistas
by Jani The Hedgehog
Summary: Entrevistas a todos los personajes de Sonic. !Las preguntas mas tontas y anormales no faltaran! ¿Quieres descubrirlas? !Pues entra! Entrevistas a: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Blaze, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Maria, Tikal, Sally y Cosmo! Hagan preguntas a algún personaje, el la responderá!
1. Entrevista a Sonic

-¡Hola, Hola mis amores! ¿Cómo están? –Grito Icy hacia el público…

- ¡Wooooooo! ¡Que linda! –Grito el público

-Esta semana entrevistaremos a… Sonic The Hedgehog. ¡Vamos, sal al escenario! –Dijo ella aplaudiendo

- ¡Hola! –Grito un erizo entrando al escenario

- ¡Buuuuuuuu! –Grito el público abucheándolo

-Ok… -Dijo Icy extrañada- ¡Le haremos a Sonic varias preguntas!

- ¡Genial! ¡Empieza! –Grito el erizo sentándose en la silla al lado de Icy

-¡Bien! Primera pregunta… ¿Qué opinas sobre las…?... ¿Lechugas? –Le pregunto la eriza con cara de WTF mirando el papel con la pregunta- Empezamos mal…

- ¡Las lechugas son geniales! ¡Son verdes! –Grito Sonic- ¡Ahora deja de apuntarme, Shadow!

- Segunda pregunta… ¿Por qué en tu primer juego no hablabas?

-Porque no paso mucho tiempo desde que nací….

/Flash Back/

Doctor: Muy bien, señora… es un lindo varón

Sonic: -Salta hacia la ventana-

Green Hill Zone 1. Empieza…

/7Fin Flash Back/

-Interesante… ok, tercera pregunta… ¿Qué opinas sobre la Paz Mundial?-

-Creo que…. Que… ¿Que es Paz Mundial? –

-Olvídalo…. Cuarta… ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre el Sonadow?-

- Ah… que todos mis fans tienen su decisión de con quien me emparejo…. Puede ser con Amy, Blaze, Sally e incluso Cream. Todos es decisión del fan –Dijo el sonriendo

-Aburridoooo…. Quinta pregunta… ¿Por qué eres tan… SEXY?

-Apuesto que Eggman hizo esa pregunta… Bueno, creo que es porque naci así –Lanzándole un beso al público

-Como sea… Sexta ¿Qué harías si estuvieras en Las Bolas Del Dragón Z o mejor conocido como Dragon Ball Z?

-Jaja, has dicho bolas –Dijo el riéndose

-Maldito infeliz muerto de hambre…Me encargare de ti luego. Séptima pregunta ¿Qué harías si Amy muere?

- Bailaría Reggaeton en su tumba… o… me quisiera morir… ya que mi corazón es suyo y puede hacer lo que quiera con el…-Dijo esto último en susurros

-Que cruel… Bueno, Octava ¿Las palomas planean conquistar el mundo?

-¡No menciones esas cosas del Demonio! ¡Dios santísimo! –Dijo regañándole a Icy

-Wow… como sea, Novena ¿Quién mato al Mar Muerto?-

-Los chinos –

-¿Cómo se puede ser Pikachu? –

-Pregúntale a Chuck Norris –

¿Qué es más fuerte que el amor? –

-Un Nokia-

-¿Cuándo fue tu primer tatuaje? –

-Fue en la espalda, cuando regrese a mi casa, mi mama se molesto conmigo, y me hizo un tatuaje con forma de zapato y correa en la espalda. Pero se me fue unos días después…–

-¿Mi mujer se embarazo hace 2 años y nunca hicimos ¨eso¨, es obra del Señor?-

-No, es del lechero-

- ¿Qué sueñas en las noches? –

-A un Teletubbie fumando en la esquina de mi cuarto con una Tortuga Ninja

-Ehhh… esta pregunta es mía ¿Qué pasaría si una de tus amigas está en peligro? Quien sea

-La protegería hasta la muerte –Dijo sonriendo- Claro, si hay recompensa

-¡Gracias por acompañarnos, Sonic! ¡Y a ustedes también! ¡Nos vemos en otra entrevista! –DIJO Icy sacando a Sonic

- Y recuerden… ¡Ni SEGA ni Sonic le pertenecen a Icy!

-Sí, si… ya todos lo saben…. ¡La próxima vez, le toca a Shadow!

CONTINUARA


	2. Entrevista a Shadow

-¡Hola, Hola mis amores! ¿Cómo están? –Grito Icy hacia el público…

- ¡Wooooooo! ¡Genial! –Grito el público

-Esta semana entrevistaremos a… Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog ¡Por favor, ven al escenario! -Dijo ella aplaudiendo

-Hm, solo estoy aquí porque me pagaran –Dijo este desinteresado

-Oook, gracias por tu amabilidad –

- Ash, solo empieza-Dijo este cruzándose de brazos

-Bien… Primera pregunta ¿Por qué eres emo?

-¡Que no soy emo, joder! –Dijo el enojándose

- Jajajaja, segunda pregunta ¿Cuál es tu comida preferida?

-…. El aguacate

- ¿El aguacate?

-Es que su sabor es de mil ángeles –Dijo Shadow sonrojado

- Oh… ok –Con cara de WTF

- ¡Tu quieres casarte con un helado, así que cállate! –Grito defendiéndose

-Aush, perdón princesa. Tercera pregunta ¿Sonreirias por mi?

- Ni por ti, ni por Santa, ni por nadie –Dijo el frio

- Cuarta pregunta, ¿Qué opinas de Amy?

-Que es una loca obsesionada con Sonic y con el YAOI… Maldita loca –Dijo esto último suspirando

- Quinta ¿Qué piensas de Rouge?

- Que es muy buena espía y que tiene buen control de artes marciales –Desinteresado

- Sexta ¿Qué piensas de Cream?

-Que es una niñita adorable

- Séptima ¿Y de Blaze?

-Que es seria, pero algo emo

-Mira quien lo dice… Octava ¿Qué piensas de Sonic?

-Es un idiota narcisista

- ¿Y de mi?

- Que eres buena persona pero muy celosa con Xavier –Mirando a otro lado

- Psss, no tanto

-Te molesta que le preste un lápiz a alguien, aunque sea chico

-Como sea, Decima ¿Si pudieras cambiar algo del mundo, que seria?

-La existencia de Sonic

-Perdon, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Tengo… ¡Mas de 9000! ¡Aaaahhhhh! Ok, no-

-¿Amas a alguien?

-N…No… yo… yo… esos sentimientos son para… tontos… y… -Sonrojado

-Jijijiji, ¿Qué sentiste cuando mataron a Maria?

-M…Maria… ¡Maria! –Corre a su esquina emo a llorar

-Oook? Quedan más preguntas pero aparentemente, Shadow esta muy ocupado como para responderlas. ¡Nos vemos la próxima entrevistando a Silver!

CONTINUARA


	3. Entrevista a Silver

-¡Hola, mis amores! –Grita al público mientras se sienta en su asiento

-¡Hola, Icy! –Grito el público

-¡Hoy entrevistaremos a Silver The Hedgehog! –Aplaudiendo

-¡Hola! –Entrando al escenario

-Awwww, que lindo –Dijo el publico

-Bien, Silver, primera pregunta hecha por **eggmannega4. ¿Por qué eres tan idiota, inepto, iluso. Etc?**

**-**Hmmm… porque me parezco a ti –Sonríe tiernamente

-Owww, eso me dolió hasta a mí. Bien demás preguntas hechas por: **maria. ¿****Por que eres tan tierno?**** ¿****Te casarías conmigo?**** ¿****Que opinas de Amy rose?**** ¿****Que opinas de Shadow y Amy?**** ¿****Tu padre es Shadow y Amy tu madre?**

-Primero… no soy tierno… -Silver se sonroja

-Segundo… si, me casaría contigo… te quiero –Sonrojado

-Tercero… ¿Amy? Es una amiga mía, creo que es amable, divertida… pero que tiene que dejar de ser obsesionada con Sonic –Dijo Silver

-Cuarto… ¿Te refieres al Shadamy?... Creo que se verían bien juntos, pero solo funcionaria si Amy se cansa de Sonic –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Quinto… eso es información privada –Dijo sonriendo de manera no muy tierna

-Ok… las demás preguntas son hechas por: **Gunsmith-6798****: ****¿****Que opináis de Blaze?**** ¿****Shadow te amenazo con una pistola?**** ¿****Qué piensas de Sonic?**** ¿****Te confunden con alguien más cuando te ven por primera vez? ****¿****Qué te gusta comer? ****¿****Trabajarías de pizzero?**

-Primero… Blaze… ella… es linda, amable, divertida, honesta… fue mi amiga cuando estaba solo… creo que es muy linda –Sonrojado

-Segundo… Pfff, no… ¡Llama a la policía! –Llorando

-Tercero ¿Sonic?... Es un anormal… ¡Pero de forma divertida! y narcisista extremo. Pero es buen amigo –Riendo

-Cuarto… ¿Tu como crees que me confunden con esta marihuana en la cabeza?... A menos, que sea un recolor –Encogido de hombros

-Yo no TRABAJARIA como pizzero… yo soy un pizzero –Baja la cabeza

-Dios… pobrecito. Bueno ¡Fue un gusto tenerte aquí! Pero antes… una pregunta de mi parte ¿Qué opinas del Silvaze? –Dice Icy Pícaramente

-Yo… ehmmm… -Sonrojado- ¡Tengo que irme, adiós! –Sale corriendo sonrojado

-Jajaja… ¡Bueno, próxima vez, Amy! ¡Adiós!


	4. Entrevista a Amy

-¡Hola soy Icy y les apuesto una banana a que el que está leyendo esto es una persona! –Dijo Icy sentándose en su sitio

-¡Jajajaja!... ¡No, somos erizos! –Grito el público

-Solo fue un poco de humor –Dijo Icy rascándose la nuca

-¡Ya, déjame entrar! –Grito una eriza rosada

-¡Si si… ahora, un gran aplauso hacia Amy Rose! –Dijo Icy aplaudiendo

Se oyen aplausos del público

-Gracias, gracias… -Dijo Amy haciendo una reverencia para sentarse en su sitio

-Bien, Amy… Preguntas hechas por… **chreisthewolf07 **¡Que de paso… le mando saludos porque es uno de mis mejores amigos aquí!... Bien, primera pregunta: ¿Qué pensaste de Sonic cuando lo viste por primera vez? –Pregunto Icy

-Jeje… bueno… lo conocí hace muchos años… ¡Pero lo recuerdo perfectamente! Antes de que me salvara de Metal Sonic… solo pensaba que era guapo y pensé: "Me gustaría mucho ser su amiga" ¡PERO AHORA LO AMO! –Dijo Amy sonrojada

-Awwww, que lindo… Bueno, segunda pregunta: ¿Por qué te obsesionas con ganártelo? –Pregunto Icy otra vez

-PORQUE ES MIO, MIO, MIO. EL ME SALVO, ES DECIR, QUE AUNQUE NO LO DEMUESTRE, LE IMPORTO –Dijo Amy alegremente

-Tercera pregunta…:¿Crees que algún día serán pareja? –Dijo icy

-Pf ¡Si ya estoy planeando la boda! –Dijo Amy dándole una invitación a Icy

-Ehh… ¿Sonic sabe que se casaran? –Dijo Icy extrañada tomando la invitación

-Ehh… sigue con la otra pregunta –Dijo Amy rascándose la nuca

-¿Ok?... Cuarta pregunta: ¿Por qué tienes ese gran martillo? –Dijo Icy riendo

-Para alejar a las chicas de mi Sonic –Dijo AMy calmadamente

-¿No era para defenderte? –pregunto Icy

-Dios ¿Quién sabe mas de mi? ¿Tu o yo? –Dijo Amy cruzándose de brazos

-Ehh… siguientes preguntas hechas por: **Guest**... ¿Eso quiere decir anónimo? ¿No?... Bueno, primera pregunta: ¿Qué opinas de Sally? –Dijo Icy leyendo el papel

-Creo que es una buena amiga. Es divertida, amable y se preocupa por nosotras… Y me cae genial… Mientras que no se meta con Sonic… -Dijo AMy susurrando lo ultimo

-Segunda pregunta: ¿Tienes celos de ella? –Pregunto Icy

-Nop –Respondio Amy

-Tercera… ¿Por qué tu martillo es gigante? –

-Para pegarle violentamente en la cara de quienes se acerquen a Sonic –Dijo Amy angelicalmente

-WTF… Ehhh… cuarta pregunta: ¿Por qué es gigante? –Dijo Icy asustada

-Ufff… fue hace mucho, no me acuerdo –Dijo Amy riendo

-Bien, siguientes preguntas hechas por**Reynadraki****: **¿Por qué te obsesionas con Sonic? –Dijo Icy la primera pregunta

-Porque es súper sensual –Dijo Ay babeando

-¿Estarías con Shadow? –Pregunto Icy

-Mira… en lo personal, no… Pero todo es decisión del fan –Dijo Amy suspirando

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –Pregunto Icy

-Tuve 8 cuando conocí a Sonic y actualmente tengo 12 –Dijo AMy riendo

-Y esta también la quiero preguntar yo… ¿No crees que eres algo obsesiva? –Pregunto Icy

-Bueno… a veces si, pero es porque me gusta mucho… y no lo quiero perder –Dijo Amy en tono triste

-Ya, ya… calma… Bien, preguntas hechas por: **paula cool. **Bien, primera pregunta… ¿Qué piensas del Sonadow? –Pregunto Icy sonrojada

-Ehh… yo… -Tartamudeo Amy con un nosebled

-¿Te gusta el Shadamy? –Pregunto Icy aun algo sonrojada

-Yo… eh… -Dijo AMy aun confundida por la pregunta anterior

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –Pregunto Icy aun en las nubes

-Ehh… azul… -Dijo Amy con Icy en las nubes

-Y también… azul con negro… -Dijo Icy sonrojada

-Si… -Dijo Amy perdida

-¡OK, YA! ¿Qué harias si un erizo desconocido pero guapo te rescata? –Dijo Icy regresando al mundo

-Hm… le daría las gracias. Ya que no importa lo guapo que sea, nunca superara al sonadow… ¡Digo, a mi Sonikku! –Dijo Amy

-Esta es un poco WTF… ¿Ok? –Dijo Icy

-Lista –Dijo Amy con cara de :v

-Bien… ¿Qué piensas del Blazamy?... –Dijo Icy con cara de WTF

-Ehh… solo somos amigas… -Dijo Amy extrañada

-¿Oook?.. ¡Bueno, esa fue Amy Rose! ¡Proxima entrevista, Blaze The Cat!


End file.
